


i'd be lost without you

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to the grocery store at 2 a.m. and Harry is actually a frog.</p><p>(My theory of Harry tasting like cherries is still so so prominent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd be lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: don't own anyone or anything like that blah blah blah
> 
> i don't really know what i'm doing i just write because it's fun lmao
> 
> i also don't know if there's a tesco in america but let's just pretend for the sake of the fic thanks
> 
> but if you like it that's good :-)

"I can't believe this," Louis shakes his head, at _himself_ more than anything, before starting up the car.

"You're in so deep," Harry agrees easily with a gratifying grin on his face. He's sat with his legs pulled up to his chest in the passenger seat, the epitome of soft innocence, but Louis knows better.

The little shit honestly wants to go to Tesco's at 2 a.m. to buy fruit cups. _Fruit cups._ And, of course, Louis is the lovesick idiot who will do anything for him.

"Damn straight," Louis nods, turns out of their hidden development. The roads aren't too busy, almost deserted, so that's a good sign if anything. They're currently staying in their home in California, the weather being perfect and it being Harry's location of choice.

"You know what they say," Harry turns his head towards him. "In sickness and in fruit cups."

Louis scoffs besides his smile, turning the air conditioner down slightly. "Pretty sure no one's ever said that in their vows."

"Until now," Harry corrects, situated himself in the leather seat. "I'm gonna say that in our vows."

Louis laughs, reaches over the console to place his hand on Harry's thigh, a nice pressure. "We can't keep adding every stupid thing we do to our vows, babe. They're gonna be too long. And you know when vows are too long, the guests get bored and complain to their friends about how dreadful the reception was."

They've been together for five years now, seeing as they propose to each other whenever the other feels particularly sappy. Harry has been planning their wedding since he was sixteen, and sure, there's been changes in the plans since then, but he's still adamant on a nautical theme.

"But it's _our_ wedding. When I go to weddings, the vows are my favorite part. It lets everyone there know how their love is to each other," Harry frowns, leaning his head against the cool window.

Louis squeezes his thigh, quickly glancing at his face to see the street lights flicker over his face, an orange hue.

"No one would understand what you mean when you start babbling about fruit cups. It would be silent and I would be the only one chuckling with you," Louis points out, turning onto a different road.

"That's the whole point," Harry sits up, knocking Louis' hand off his thigh. "No one will know but us. No one would understand the fact that you, Louis William Tomlinson, drove me, Harry Edward Styles, to Tesco's at 2 a.m. on a Tuesday morning to buy fucking fruit cups just because I had a craving. Beautiful, innit?"

Louis looks at him for as long as he can before his gaze is being forced back to the road. "Not to mention the fact that you could very well drive yourself, but no, I'm driving you anyway."

Harry smirks, turning on the radio as faint background noise. "Like I said, in too deep."

"And I can't seem to get out," Louis shrugs with a dramatic, forlorn sigh.

Harry laughs out loud at that, leaning over to kiss Louis' scruffy cheek. "Not like you want to. You aren't stable without me, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis grumbles, wiping his cheek in retaliation. "Did just fine before you, thank you very much."

Harry hums, fiddling with the radio again. "Sure, you did  _before,_ but I'm talking right now. If something were to happen and we wouldn't be together, you would be heartbroken."

Louis grimaces. "Don't talk like that, babe. That's some depressing shit. Are you thinking about leaving me or something?" He jokes.

"Of course not!" Harry swats at him. "I would be heartbroken too, you know. You're not the only one in love in this relationship."

"Oh, are you talking about Liam, then? Think he has been giving you some predatory selfie eyes lately," Louis raises his brows.

Harry guffaws before letting out a loud laugh, hand on his stomach. " _Predatory selfie eyes_ what the fuck is that?"

"Oh, you know the ones." Louis makes a show of his best smoldering look, glancing quickly at Harry. "The ones he's always doing in his selfies."

Harry giggles. "You mean to tell me you look at Liam's selfies?"

"You don't?" Louis questions him. "I need to poke fun at the lad somehow. The constant selfies are just fueling me on."

Harry shakes his head, leaning back in the seat. "Do we need anything else while we're here?" They're just now pulling in the parking lot, Louis parking with practiced ease.

"Yeah. Probably lube," Louis thinks aloud. "God knows we always run out of that at the most inconvenient of times," Louis chuckles.

Harry hums in acknowledgment, unbuckling his seat belt, Louis following suit. "Do we need to hide? Like, should I just go in and - "

"No," Louis cuts in, "we're going to do this - "

"The Tommo Way," Harry finishes with a curt nod.

"Precisely," Louis looks at him proudly. "Now, I am going to get out of this car, open the door for you like the gentleman that I am, and then hold the fuck out of your hand in front of whoever's in there, which is probably only the clerk." Harry beams at him before Louis' already out of the car, and in all his jogger and hoodie glory, swings the door open for Harry. "M'lady," he gestures in a dramatic drawl, offering his hand.

Harry complies, going along with Louis' ridiculous action. It's such a rush of adrenaline to be holding hands out like this. Granted, they have many times before, being able to duck in and out of places, discreet. As the years go on, it just gets more difficult.

"This is some risky shit," Harry announces, walking besides him across the lot. Louis' palm is warm around his and it's a steady reassurance. They can go to a store at 2 a.m. to buy fruit cups and lube just like any other ordinary couple. Right.  _Fruit cups._

"Well, we've never been ones to give a fuck, now have we? Or do you not remember all the flirting mid-interview?" Louis glances at him, finally entering the store. There's only a clerk at the register a few isles down, not even looking up when they walked in, too engrossed in her phone.

"Of course I do," Harry scoffs. "You never stopped looking at me with your lovesick gaze and soft touches," Harry coos.

"You're one to talk," Louis rolls his eyes, leading Harry towards the back, where the lube is. "Passion fruit or strawberry, babe?"

Harry's clinging to his side, Louis' hand wrapped around his waste and he's tired, Louis knows. Harry's head is resting on his shoulder, eyes heavy and light. "Passion fruit, obviously," he yawns. "I rarely have to taste it, though, so I guess you should choose."

Louis smiles, drops a kiss to his temple. "No, I agree. You and passion fruit combine to make a great taste."

"Is me alone not good enough for you then?" Harry teases as Louis drags him along. There's a cold draft in the building that just makes it more acceptable for Harry to fit himself against Louis.

"You alone is plenty. Can barely handle you." Louis' getting quite frustrated, has no idea where they stock the fucking fruit cups, so they're mindlessly roaming the isles.

"You handle me quite well, in my opinion. Although, I do think it's a matter of me handling you," Harry explains.

Louis tucks them into a isle, close up against the wall, just to be safe. Harry widens his legs immediately, the embodiment of softness in his features. His eyes are light and lidded, lips parted slightly due to the pressure of Louis' sudden warmth against him, yet his hands are steady around his neck. His joggers are comfy when Louis tucks his hands beneath them, past the cotton of Harry's pants to touch the skin of his pert bum.

"You're so good right now it's distracting me," Louis groans into the side of Harry's neck, pressing his lips there, a gentle heat.

They're in a grocery store for fuck's sake, but the _everything_ of Harry makes Louis' mind think crazy things, which just causes his actions to be even more inappropriate than usual.

"Good?" Harry laughs, grips the back of Louis' neck to keep his lips there. " _Feels_ good," he hums, eyes falling shut.

"So, so good," Louis speaks across Harry's skin, teasing at bits of flesh here and there just to get Harry to tug his hair that bit harder. "Smell heavenly how do you do that?"

Harry laughs, throwing his head back even more. "Showers usually do the trick, but you probably wouldn't know," Harry's voice is wispy by the end of it, fingers still digging slightly into the base of Louis' neck.

"Please," Louis scoffs, "whenever I'm in the shower, you're usually not close behind." Louis pauses. "Well, I guess in our case you would be the one in front because -"

"Alright, that's quite enough of that," Harry pats Louis' chest, kissing his cheek, before pulling away slightly, hands of course still intertwined. Louis pouts, but only merely, letting Harry lead him north. "Anything else you need to grab? Wanna get home and make out before we pass out."

"Hmm," Louis hums, not thinking about if he needs anything else, but more so about kissing Harry. "No, I don't care right now. If I do, I can always come back tomorrow, but I need to kiss you as soon as possible in our bed, so let's get going."

Louis pats Harry's bum lightly, urging him to follow him to check out. The girl at the register took her headphones out, noticing that she has business. She seems far too nice for this time of hour, scans the items quickly with a polite, "Hello, how are you guys?"

"Alright, thanks," Louis answers for them, smiling kindly.

"Love your music, by the way," she says conversationally and Harry and Louis look at each other nervously.

"Uh, thanks," Harry sputters, shell-shocked, yet quite refreshed that the young girl hasn't passed out or whipped out her phone for a picture.

"Not to be rude or anything, love, but you seem nice enough, so I'm sure you'll understand," Louis begins with his charming smile. "Could you maybe please not tell anyone we were here? We'd really appreciate it."

Harry nods in agreement, trying his best not to look pleading or desperate. That'd just be quite pathetic, now wouldn't it?

"Of course," she dismisses, bagging their two items. "My sister is really into you guys, and when I say you guys, I mean  _you two_ specifically. She's quite persistent when it comes to the pair of you." She looks between the two of them, a knowing smirk on her face. "Seems like she's not too far off if this lube's got anything to do with it."

Their mouth drops, but Louis' laughing before Harry even shuts his. This bird's bluntness is so respectful to Louis, and he tells her all the same. "Thanks for not telling anyone. Could we sign something for your sister or anything?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! She'd probably kill me otherwise," she laughs. They sign onto a paper towel that was stuck under the check out, "In case of emergencies," she explains. "You'd be surprised what goes on in a grocery shop."

"Thanks a lot for keeping this on the low for us," Harry thanks, sidling closer to Louis, figuring there can't be much harm in it now.

"No worries, lads. Have a good night," she eyes the bag of lube and fruit cups clenched in Louis' hand, smirking soundlessly. "You've got quite the combination of items there. I wish you the best of luck," she winks.

Louis thanks her once again, wide eyed with a giggling Harry digging his chin into his shoulder as they exit the shop. "God, she probably thinks we are gonna go have some crazy sex that has to do with cups of fruit," Louis groans, both getting into the car.

"Oh, were we not going to do that?" Harry faux pouts.

Louis shakes his head with a grin. "Menace."

 

_Hurry up, Harold I'm freezing my bollocks off without you to hold_

_Do you want your tea or not??? I'm literally right in the other room chill out_

_I am CHILLING OUT... or did you miss the part about my bollocks being frozen??_

"You're such a dick," Harry finally enters their bedroom, bearing their teas in his hands. "Honest to god texting me from one room over."

There's not one ounce of malice in Harry, not that Louis has seen, anyway, but he highly doubts that there is. He's all talk, really. Harry's got his head on Louis' chest, Louis' arm wrapped around his shoulders, kind of sitting half up, half down, just enough to not spill their tea.

"You love me more than anything," Louis states, taking a slow, hot sip of his tea. They're just in their joggers and sleep tops, now. Although, Harry is beginning to sneak his hands under, touching Louis' bare stomach. They're bound to be naked eventually.

"You're a fucktwit is what you are. A really hot, funny, adorable, fucktwit, but a fucktwit nonetheless," Harry kisses his nipple over his shirt.

"Awe, thanks, love," Louis coos into his hair. "And you're an intelligent, beautiful, owner-of-a-perfect-everything frog whom I love deeply."

"I don't actually resemble a frog," Harry laughs, sounding so sure of himself.

"No, of course you don't, baby," Louis easily agrees ( _too_ easily), kisses the top of Harry's head.

Harry peers up at him through his wild pillow (actually, Louis' chest) hair, meeting Louis' eyes. Harry's squinting into his gaze, getting real close to Louis' face, even smashing their noses together, before letting out an offended gasp and a swat to Louis' chest. "You're lying to me!"

"What?" Louis laughs, taking Harry's palms that are harassing him into his own hands. "I am not."

"You so fucking are. Louis! Tell me I don't look like a frog, oh my god."

Louis' laughing now, can't help it with a worked up Harry now straddling his lap, honest to god worried about something so idiotic. "Baby, you don't look like a -"

"Don't you  _dare_ pull pet names out on me at this time," he squirms around, trying to get his wrists free from Louis' grasp. "I know when you're lying to me, Louis. You're my person I know  _everything_."

Louis peers at him. "When was the last time I took a shit?"

Harry rolls his eyes, still wiggling around. "This morning."

Louis makes an impressed face, kisses his nose to hopefully stop the struggling that's going on on his lap. "Impressive."

"Don't distract me," Harry frowns, but stops his moving nonetheless, perched a top Louis' thighs prettily. Louis' so distracted by the fullness of Harry's lips that he almost misses the question. "What frog-like features do I have?"

Louis sighs, pulling Harry in by the forearms to lean flush against his chest. "You know I think frogs are really very much a lot cute."

"Frogs are green and slimy," Harry huffs, bunching his fist into the fabric at the bottom of Louis' shirt.

"You have green eyes. You're also slimy after we have sex," Louis points out, flutters his fingers at the dip of Harry's spine.

Harry grumbles, "That's not good enough of a reason," with his face tucked into Louis' neck, sleepy from their mini shopping trip.

"You know that face you do when you blow through your cheeks. Like blowing air but keeping your lips sealed?" Harry pulls back to do just that, filling his mouth with air. Louis smiles at how adorable he looks, presses his palms to Harry's cheeks, applying pressure to let the air release through his lips. "So fucking adorable," Louis shakes his head in disbelief that a twenty-one year old can be like this. "But when frogs swallow or whatever they're cheeks look like they're popping out, if frogs even have cheeks. I don't know," Louis shrugs.

Harry mulls this over. "So basically, everyone applies the word 'cute' to 'frog' nowadays?"

"Now you're getting it," Louis winks. He takes his and Harry's mugs, setting them down on the bedside table. Louis scoots his body down the bed, moving Harry with him so that he's spread across Louis' body. He hums when he feels Harry finally relax into his hold, feels the brush of his lips against his neck. "Holding you is probably one of my favorite things."

Harry snuggles in closer, dabs a kiss to the place where Louis' ear meets his neck. "That's sweet." Harry leans up slightly so that they're more level. They can feel each other everywhere; Louis' palms warm against the dip of his spine, Harry fingers tickling at his chest. "You holding me is probably one of my favorite things."

"Yeah?" Louis drags the back of Harry's shirt up, giving him better access to skin.

"Yeah," Harry breathes. "You know what my second favorite thing is?"

"Sex?" Louis teases.

Harry pinches his elbow. "Way to ruin the moment, you dick."

"I think the moment is still very much alive, actually," Louis argues with a winning smile. "Tell me."

"Kissing," Harry lowers.

"Kissing," Louis states. "Kissing  _who?_ Because I'm just gonna let you know right now, if there's someone else that you're kissing I don't think this is gonna -"

"You're so dumb and not at all funny," but Harry's eyes crinkle anyway in the way that Louis knows he's done something right.

Louis kisses the place under Harry's eyes, just to see him smile even brighter. "I am quite hilarious and you know it."

"Hilarious looking," Harry murmurs.

"Oi!" Louis begins to attack Harry's sides, Harry's reaction being to curl in on himself, trying to bat Louis' hands away.

"L -  _Lou!_ " Harry squeaks, his words getting caught in laughter.

"Say that Louis Tomlinson is very sexy and I love him with all my heart!" Louis turns them over, Harry now being the one pressed into the mattress.

"Fu -  _uck_ ,"Harry heaves. "You're s - such a  _dick."_

"C'mon let's hear it. Then, I'll stop and kiss you," Louis offers, still dancing his fingers along Harry's sides.

"Who says I want a k - kiss?" Harry huffs out, which just causes Louis to move his fingers in closer. "Fine,  _fine._ Louis Tomlinson is very sexy and I love him with all my heart!"

Louis grins, satisfied, not even allowing Harry to fully catch his breath before leaning down and kissing him. He feels Harry inhale deeply through his nose, the breath being released back against his cheek.

They kiss slow like molasses and warm like caramel. Harry tastes like cherries, and not the fake ones without the pit either, the real ones. They know how to kiss each other, the other always cupping their face, noses touching to cheeks and pressed together deeply.

Louis thinks he forgets how to breathe when they kiss, but when he feels Harry's fingers press faintly to the pulse in his neck, he thinks he's never felt more alive.

There's a few more passing moments of silent lips on lips, but then Harry starts to giggle into his mouth, which is adorable yet frustrating. "Stop laughing I'm enjoying this very much, thank you," Louis bites Harry's top lip.

That doesn't stop Harry, though, still giddy with his fingers tightening in the strands of Louis' hair. "Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about you driving me to Tesco's at this hour to get me fruit cups that I haven't even eaten yet." They're close enough that their noses are still touching, trying to focus in on each other.

"Don't tell me that the cravings have suddenly passed," Louis groans.

Harry meets to bite Louis' bottom lip playfully, lips staying there to speak against. "Just a tad," he admits.

"Un-fucking-believable," Louis shakes his head, but grabs Harry's face again to kiss for a bit longer, anyway. "You're lucky I love you so much," he mumbles.

"I know." Harry's voice is light, the two of them talking with their lips basically still molded together. "Wish I could say the same," Harry muses with a sarcastic face.

"What a joke!" Louis yelps, moving his face down Harry's chin, to his neck. "What happened to my sweet Harry?" Louis flutters his fingers under Harry's shirt to his sides, speaking his words into the skin of his neck.

"I'm always sweet," Harry breathes, brushes his fingers against the back of Louis' neck.

Louis' doesn't even try to argue that because  _fuck, yeah, he is._ "Can't argue with you there. Sweet smell, sweet taste." Louis proves his point by breathing in deeply at the dip of Harry's ear and neck where it really smells like his boy.

Louis feels Harry go limp against him, telling Louis that he's lax now, softer than usual. "Kinda wanna have sex, but also kind of too lazy to," Harry contemplates.

"Hmm," Louis hums, reconnecting their lips just because they're right  _there_ and he can't not. Louis' licking into his mouth, their breaths getting heavier as time goes on. Harry's got his hand holding the back of Louis' neck to keep him there,  _close close close._

"Lou," Harry squeaks, swiveling his hips up slightly.

Louis pushes his lower half firmer against Harry's, swallowing his spurts of breath. "What do you need, babe? Or do you want to sleep?"

"No, no, no," Harry rushes. "Sex now, sleep after."

Louis laughs, tucks his fingers into the front waistband of Harry's joggers to come in contact with bare, warm skin. "Oh, no pants on, hmm?" Louis tries to snap the joggers against Harry's hip, but it's kind of pointless seeing as they're too baggy in the first place.

"Why do you sound like you're surprised?" Harry smirks, lifts his bum up in order to allow Louis to pull his pants down over his thighs and ankles.

One of Louis' favorite things is Harry's thighs. They get him so hard it's probably ridiculous. He gets eye level with Harry's thighs, mouth going straight to press kisses over. "My tombstone will probably read, 'IN LOVING MEMORY OF LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON. BELOVED HUSBAND, SON, AND BROTHER. KILLED BY HARRY TOMLINSON'S THIGHS.'" 

Harry giggles at that, the noise quickly turning into hisses on intakes of breath from the feeling of Louis' rough cheeks against the sensitive inseam of his thighs. " _Shit,_ that's good." Harry takes his grip on Louis' hair, tugging at the strands. "I'm thinking of that new Halsey song we like," Harry puffs. "The one that goes, 'with his head between my thighs' or whatever."

Louis hums, sucks a bruise. "'S a good song. Every one of her's is pretty good."

" _Really good,_ " Harry twitches when Louis moves higher to his bum, breath hitting his hole. "All her songs seem to be about sex and they're all great."

Louis pauses to look up at him with a weird smile on his face. "Most of our music is about sex."

Harry rolls his eyes, closes his thighs around Louis' shoulders to urge his mouth closer. "I know that, thanks. I do write some of them, you know."

"Do you really?" Louis gives a kiss to the base of Harry's cock. "Haven't noticed with all of them being about me and all." Harry makes a gurgling sound, can't help but push his groin up into Louis' face. "Stay still or you're not getting off," Louis threatens, no real heat behind it.

Harry huffs, letting his body relax back down into the mattress. "I might fall asleep on you if you don't get a move on here."

It's right then that Louis gives one lick to Harry's slit, teasing. "Still haven't told me what you want, slick." Louis shuffles up to become eye level with Harry once again, kissing him quickly.

"Hm," Harry hums, twists some of Louis' hair between his fingers. "So I get to choose?"

Louis scoffs, rolls his eyes. "Don't you always?"

They both know it's true, Louis always wanting Harry to be as comfortable as possible, thinking of him more than himself, really.

"Think I want," Harry pauses for a silly dramatic affect, smiling at Louis secretly, "your fingers," he adds to it by wrapping Louis' fingers between his, "and maybe your tongue, too." He's biting his lip slyly when he looks back up to Louis, Louis looking at him like he's everything.

"That all, little love?" Louis asks, brushing Harry's hair off his forehead and  _fuck_ does he look precious right now.

Harry scrunches his brows together, frowning slightly. "Think I'm too lazy to fuck, Lou, I'm sorry -"

"No, baby, it's completely fine. I want to do whatever makes you most comfortable, alright? Always. Always want to make you feel the best," Louis reassures him, dabbing a kiss to his pretty lips.

"But what about you? I - "

"Babe, you could literally just sit in my lap picking your nose and I would probably come harder than I have with anyone else ever," Louis stops him.

Harry giggles at Louis' protests, kissing his nose. "Promise I won't pick my nose. _Will_  promise to give you the best hand job of your life, though."

God, does Louis not doubt it.

"Wow, do I love you," Louis says before he kisses him quick, Harry grinning into his mouth.

Louis slides down his body, wasting no time on getting his mouth on him, knows that Harry's tired. Harry bends his legs at the knees, Louis wrapping his hands around each calf. He's kissing his way closer up Harry's pale thighs, Harry's legs spreading wider the farther he goes.

Louis presses a light kiss to Harry's hole, hearing Harry's breath shutter above him. By the time he finally presses his tongue flat against him, Louis' rewarded with a loud hiss of, "Fuck!"

When Louis looks up, it's to Harry up on his elbows, mouth dropped slightly with his brows pinched together. "You're acting like you've never felt this before," Louis hums, pushes his thumb against his rim.

Harry mewls, hips jerking. "Just gets better every time, doesn't it?"

Louis nods because it really does. It doesn't really make sense though because isn't sex supposed to get less exciting as you age? It's not like they're old or anything, but Louis thinks that when they are, the sex will be just as good.

"Too good," Louis agrees, licking another stride. Harry's beginning to get antsy, still leaning up to watch. He always does though, loves seeing Louis fuck his tongue into him.

" _Shit,_ more, please." Harry pushes his hips forward, begging for Louis' tongue to enter him. When it finally does, Harry is gripping the sheets in his balled up fists, breathing through his mouth. Interesting.

"You're being too quiet," Louis frowns. Harry's probably just messing with him, though, knows that Louis  _wants_ him to be loud. "Do you wanna ride my face?"

"Fuck,  _yes_ ," Harry pants, his reaction humorous, him flailing to sit up right, switching places with Louis.

"Careful, now." Louis leads Harry over to hover over his chest, Harry being hesitant.

Harry groans, "I have such a love/hate relationship with this. Feels fucking amazing, but I always feel like I'm suffocating you."

"There are worse ways to die," Louis shrugs, interrupts Harry's answering giggle by pulling him onto his tongue. Louis licks into him thoroughly like always, Harry riding his tongue with his fingers clenched on the bed frame. Harry comes with a shout when Louis slides a finger in alongside his tongue, massaging against his walls.

Harry climbs off of him just to collapse back to Louis' chest, kissing him softly while he hovers his hands down to stoke him. He's more than halfway there, Harry's noises getting him off a ridiculous amount. Harry's thumb rubs over his slit, just the right amount of practiced pressure. It only takes Harry kissing under his ear with a whispered, "Wish I wasn't too tired or else I would sit on your cock for hours, you always feel so good. Fill me up, always feel so full."

"Shit," Louis heaves, catching his breath. Harry's sucking his fingers into his mouth, licking off Louis' come. "Always so hot." Louis hands find Harry's hair, massaging his scalp, Harry falling back into it.

"Mm," he hums, dabbing a kiss to Louis' chest. "Sleepy. Shower and clean sheets tomorrow. Love you very much a lot."

Louis smiles, kisses his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
